This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus and process for cleaning conveyors using a pneumatically controlled, rather than an electrically controlled, cleaning system; which functions automatically; which reduces the amount of labor to use and service the equipment; and, which reduces the amount of cleaning compound employed in the process.
Conveyors commonly used in the food and packaging industries generally require continual cleaning for maintaining them in a sanitary condition, and this in turn necessitates the periodic application of various types of cleaning ingredients such as detergent, sanitizers such as bactericides, slimicides, etc. A frequent industry practice is to apply these cleaning ingredients to conveyors manually by means of high pressure hot water, and/or steam hoses, or with tank cleaning equipment, or both.
This industry practice is both cumbersome and dangerous and the system does not always adequately clean the underside of the conveyors. In addition, there is a tendency to overuse the cleaning ingredients, and the high pressure process can atomize the detergent and other cleaning ingredients causing exposure of personnel in the food or packaging plant, or these ingredients may be dispersed into the surrounding air, with a resultant exposure of the public.
In addition, electrical equipment used for conveyor components which are exposed to water, water vapor, steam, and/or vaporized cleaning ingredients, etc., may have its function impaired due to rusting, short circuiting, and the like.
It would be desireable to provide a conveyor cleaning system and method which avoids the use of electrical components, reduces the use of cleaning ingredients, provides a more effective cleaning operation, and reduces manpower requirements.